Here's Pie in Yor Eye!
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A storyline recommended to me by Luiz4200; When the Gang Green Gang set out to play, "The Ultimate Prank" it's up to the Powerpuffs to stop them! Based on a Captain Caveman episode.


**The storyline of this oneshot, which was recommended to me by Luiz4200, is based off of a Captain Caveman episode from the Flintstone Kids entitled, "A Tale of Too Silly." Please enjoy!(By the way Luiz, thank you very much for this story suggestion and for all of the reviews you've given my stories, I very much appreciate it.) :) **

It's a pleasant mid-afternoon in Townsville. In an abandoned building in the middle of the city, several of Townsville's villains are gathered in one room. "Now, villains," Mojo Jojo states. "We shall now discuss our next plan of action to defeat the Powerpuff Girls once and for all."

"Hey!" a voice calls, upon which the villains whip around to see the Gang Green Gang standing at the back of the room. "We got a idea!" continues Ace, the owner of the voice.

"Yeah, we gotsssss a plan that'sssss a real doozzzzzzy!" hisses Snake.

"Bah!" Mojo scowls sourly. "What prowess for evil scheming could any of you _possibly posess_?"

"Yeah," Princess Morbucks sneers. "You guys are nothing but _pranksters_!"

"You're more of a nuisance than anything else." Femme Fatale adds.

"Yeah," the Rowdyruff Boys laugh rudely. "You guys're even bigger lame-o losers than the Amoeba Boys!"

"You, uhm,…_do _know we're right here, don't you?" reply the Amoeba Boys.

"So why don't you guys take a hint and _BUG OFF_!" Roach Coach exclaims rashly. As the gang leaves, Roach Coach turns to the other villains. "Get it, guys? Bug off? Bug, like roaches? Get it? Get it?"

The villains all give a resounding groan. "Sheesh, his jokes are worse than Bubbles'!" Julie Smith whispers to her brother Bud, who nods in agreement.

Ace had always been rather moody, but these events had given him an especially foul temper. He angrily storms down the street, kicking an old soda can as he goeswith the rest of the gang following closely behind. "Lame-o losers, huh? Nothing but pranksters, huh? Worse than the _Amoeba Boys_, huh?!"

"That wasss a particularly cheap sssshot, don'cha thinkssss?" Snake whispers casually to Little Arturo, who nods in agreement.

"Why, I'll bet those pompous dorks wouldn't know a good evil scheme if it knocked on their door 'n delivered them a pizza! We could probably scheme rings around those guys. In fact," A sly grin spreads across the Gang Green Gang leader's face. "I may have figured out jus' da thing!"

"Ooh boy," Snake says anticipatingly. "I bet dissss plan'll make 'em green with envyssss."

Big Billy turns to Ace. "If y'say one word, I'll bop ya." Ace snaps.

"We'll show 'em how tough we really are!" Arturo exclaims.

"YEAH!" the others all cheer.

"We'll show 'em we're more than jus' pranksters!" Snake adds.

"YEAH!"

"Duh, we'll show 'em what we're _really _capable of!" Billy adds.

"YEAH!"

"Thbbbtht!" Grubber raspberries.

"YEAH!"

"C'mon guys, let's go." Ace then traipses off with the rest of the gang following him.

The gang arrive presently at the nearby Town of Farmsville. They hide behind a chicken coop; Ace scouts the area. "Da coast is clear." he whispers to Arturo, who then sneaks into the coop, grabs as many eggs as he can and packs them all into a large gunnysack(His small size made this quite easy).

Once the sack is full, he sneaks back in and greets the gang, "Mission accomplished, guys."

"Excellent," Ace schemigly rubs his hands together. "Now on to the next part of da plan!"

"Uhh, Ace?" Billy inquires.

"Not now, Billy." Ace replies. "We got more important matters ta attend to." The gang then traipse back toward Townsville.

Meanwhile, at the Utonium Chateau, Blossom is sitting at a table, working a jigsaw puzzle, Bubbles is lying on the bed, reading a Harmony Bunny comic, and Buttercup is lifting two small barbells. Suddenly, the hotline rings. "I'll get it!" Blossom hurries over.

"Hello, Mayor. What might the matter be?"

"Uhm well, I have this pesky itch in my knee, and…"

"Ahh-hem." Miss Bellum notes in the background.

"Ohh right, the Gang Green Gang just stole a large number of eggs from Farmsville and are on their way to the Townsville flour company right now."

"The flour company? Don't worry, Mayor, we're on it!" Blossom then hangs up.

"I wonder what they'd want with eggs and bags of flour." a perplexed Buttercup muses. "Maybe they're planning to dump them on unsuspecting people?"

"Or maybe they're trying to save it from the henway." Bubbles suggests.

"What's a henway?" the green Powerpuff inquires.

"Oh, about fifteen pounds." The blue Powerpuff giggles. "Get it, Buttercup? Get it? Fifteen pounds?"

Buttercup groans. "Really, Bubbles? _Again _with those dreadful jokes?"

"We have bigger things to focus on, girls," Blossom states. "We need to get down to the Townsville flour company, and fast! Let's go, girls!" the Powerpuffs then fly off.

Meanwhile, at the Townsville flour company, the Gang Green Gang tiptoe through the front gates, past the sleeping guard, and peek into the storeroom, which is full of thousands of bags of flour stacked on top of each other. Ace grins, "And Bingo was his name-o! C'mon guys, let's go get some'a that flour!"

"Sure thing, bossss!" Snake hisses, upon which the gang hurry into the room and gather up as many bags of flour as they can. As Snake is gathering the bags, he notices Arturo picking a bag up from the wrong end. "Hey!" he exclaims.

"What?" Arturo glances up at him.

"Ya'sss pickin' da bag up from da wrong endssss!"

"No, I ain't!"

"The other guysssss are pickin' 'em up from da other endssss!"

"I know what I'm doin'!"

"It might get ssssssspilled!"

"Not with me it won't!"

"Well, be carefulsssss!"

"_Okay_!"

After they've gathered enough, Ace calls, "Com'on guys, lets amscray." upon which he and the others hurry out the front gate, carrying their cache of flour. Bringing up the end of the line are Snake and Arturo, the latter of whom is completely covered in flour.

"Tol'ja you wassss holdin' it from da wrong endsssss."

"I don't need any comments from you." Arturo grumbles.

At that moment, the girls arrive at the factory just in time to see the gang leaving. "Oh dear," says a concerned Bubbles. "It looks like we're too late."

"Don't worry, Bubbles," Blossom reassures her. "We can still catch them before they plan their next move."

"Duh, hey Ace." Billy pipes up.

"Billy, not now," Ace replies. "We still gotta get to da Farmsville Dairy."

"Phthhhbt!" Grubber raspberries.

"Heh, yeah, what he said." Snake replies.

"The Farmsville Dairy?" Buttercup echoes. "Ooh, we'd better hurry so we can catch 'em in the act!" upon which the girls fly off after them.

In the back of the Farmsville Dairy, the girls stand garbed in a cow costume in an empty cow stall. "Good idea disguisin' ourselves as a cow, Blossom," Buttercup, who's in the middle of the suit whispers. "Now we can follow 'em undetected."

"I can't help but feel a little bit type-casted, though." whispers Bubbles from the back of the costume.

Blossom peers from her cow mask as the gang sneak in and pilfer a large amount of milk bottles. "Now's our chance, let's go." she whispers to her sisters, upon which they then nonchalantly follow the gang out the door.

A disconcerted Snake peeks over his shoulder. "Hey bossssss, there'ssss a cow followin' messssss."

Ace shoots a skeptical look at him. "A cow followin' ya? Don't be ridiculous."

"But honessssstly, there really _isssss _a cow followin' messss."

"Aw, Snake, I'm sure yer jus' imaginatin' things. Y'probably been workin' too hard or somethin'."

"Mmn, maybe sssso." Snake muses under his breath.

The gang pack the eggs, flour and milk in the back of a rickety old truck that they'd borrowed from the dump and renovated, then hop into the truck. The girls-dressed-as-a-cow then hurry into the back of the truck before it drives away. Buttercup peeks out of the costume. "Eggs, flour, milk…mmn, I still wonder what they plan to do with all of this."

Becoming aware of the sounds coming from the back, Snake glances over and observes the Powerpuffs guised in their cow suit. "Hey bossss, that cow from earlier'sssss in da back of da truck now."

"Snake," Ace, who's driving the truck, replies in exasperation. "For da hundredth time, there ain't no cow followin' us. Yer jus' too stupersti-uh, stupidsti-aw, whaddaya 'fraid of?"

"Duh, hey Ace." Billy suddenly pipes up.

"Billy, hush," the Gang Green Gang leader replies. "We're almost to our stop."

Ace pulls the truck over next to a large field, in the middle of which is a large concrete mixer, which the gang had also borrowed from the dump and renovated, sitting next to a massive pie tin about the size of a small hotel. The gang then disembark the truck, upon which the girls-dressed-as-a-cow hop out and follow them. The girls watch as the each of the gang take turns breaking eggs, dumping bags of flour, and pouring bottles of milk into the mixer as cream pours out the other end, into the pie tin. "Among other things, I wonder where they found a pie tin that size." Buttercup muses.

"Maybe the same place Blossom found that giant jar in episode one?(1)" Bubbles replies.

As Snake finishes pouring a bottle of milk into the mixer, he glances over his shoulder yet again, then, with a disconcerted expression on his face, walks down the ladder leading up to the mixer and approaches Ace. "Hey bossssss, that cow's sssssstill theressssss!"

Ace gives an exasperated groan. "Look, Snake, I'm gonna prove to ya once and fer all that there ain't no cow th-" He suddenly observes the girls in cow guise. "Hey, yer right, there really _is _a cow following' us!"

Arturo strolls up to the Powerpuffs-dressed-as-a-cow. "It's kinda' funny lookin', too. Wonder what kinda' cow this is."

From inside the suit, Bubbles whinnies like a pony; Arturo scratches his head. "One that's a little hoarse!" the blue Powerpuff exclaims. "Get it? Like a little _horse_?"

Buttercup gives an audible groan. "I don't think they got it." Bubbles muses.

"You're certainly right about one thing," Blossom states, as the girls whip the cow suit off. "We're not a cow at all, we're one hundred percent pure superhero!"

Ace sneers slyly. "Well, well, well, if it ain't da Powerpuff Brats! What a _pleasant_ surprise!"

"Cut the chitchat, Ace," Buttercup snaps. "What sort of evil recipe have you cooked up?"

"Y'wanna know, Powerpunks? Well, dis is only jus' the _ultimate prank_!"

"Y'see," Snake adds. "We figure why jussss' throw a pie at a ssssingle persssson when we could throw a pie at an entire cccccccity! Townssssville will be _creamed _from the facccce of the Earth!"

"Thbbtht!" Grubber raspberries.

"Yeah, what he said." replies Arturo.

"Not if we can help it," a determined Blossom replies. "Now it's jail time for you!"

The Powerpuffs fly at the gang, all ready to capture them, but instead are quickly captured them, tied up, and stuck in the center of the pie. The gang then pushes the pie onto a massive catapult which the gang had yet again borrowed from the dump and renovated(2), upon which Snake, who's piloting the machine, pulls a lever, sending the pie hurtling through the air. "Heh heh, sssssay goodbye, Powerpufsssss! Ya'sss gonna be a _big hit _in Townsvillessss!"

Bubbles giggles. "Big hit! Oh, that's a good one!"

"Bubbles, this is no joke," Buttercup replies urgently. "We and the whole city are gonna be in big trouble unless we think of something fast!"

In the city below, the people of Townsville scream and run for cover as the pie flies toward them at breakneck speed. "Heh _heh,_" Ace laughs nastily, rubbing his hands together. "Them Powerpuffs are in for it fer _sure_! Now them other villains'll finally respect us!"

Billy nonchalantly taps him on the shoulder. "Uhm, say, Ace."

"Well, what's on yer mind, Billy?"

"Could we stop for lunch now, please? I'm so hungry I could eat a house!" Billy dolefully rubs his big round belly.

A thoughtful look suddenly crosses Blossom's face. "Hungry enough to eat a house? Or maybe a pie as _big as _a house!" She turns to her sisters. "Quick, Buttercup, use your eye beams on the ropes."

"Sure thing, Blossom," the green Powerpuff fires her eye beams at her sisters' ropes, then her own, upon which they all quickly break free, zing back down to the ground, and scoop up a very surprised Billy.

"H-hey, whattaya doin'?" he protests, as the girls then quickly toss him at the pie. "Huh?" Billy looks around him, then suddenly notices the pie in front of him. "Oh, _yums_!" He then begins gobbling the pie up, as the rest of the gang look on in amazement. Fortunately, since Billy wasn't too bright, he didn't understand that the pie wasn't meant to be eaten.

The pie tin clatters harmlessly to the ground; shortly thereafter, Billy crawls out from under it and walks up to the gang, licking his fingers. "Mmm, that was real tasty-like."

"H-he ate it!" exclaims a very taken-aback Ace.

"He ate da whole thingssss!" Snake adds.

"I can't believe he ate the whole thing!" Arturo adds.

"Pthbbbtht!" Grubber raspberries.

"And now _your _goose is cooked, Gang Green Gang!" Blossom states.

"Uh oh." the gang begin to run away; as they run into a nearby mud puddle, Bubbles suddenly exclaims, "Say, your shoes are untied!"

"They are?" as soon as the gang look down, Blossom takes a deep breath and freezes the mud with her ice breath.

"That was so easy." Buttercup chuckles, as she quickly slaps handcuffs on the gang.

"Drats, foiled again." Ace grumbles under his breath.

Moments later, the police come, upon which Buttercup uses her eye lasers to melt the frozen mud. "Now, don't forget to wipe your feet before you get in the squad car." says one of the policemen as he hauls the gang away. The Powerpuffs exchange odd looks with each other.

"Well girls," Blossom says as the police leave. "Looks like Townsville is safe again."

"Yeah," Bubbles replies. "That rescue was as easy as pie? Get it, girls? Get it? Get it?"

Buttercup groans. "We may have saved Townsville, but who will save us from Bubbles' jokes?"

_So, once again, the day is saved, thanks…to the Powerpuff Girls…with a little help from Big Billy, too._

Voice Cast

Blossom-Cathy Cavadini

Bubbles-Tara Strong

Buttercup/People of Townsville-E.G. Daily

Mayor/Snake/People of Townsville-Tom Kenny

Ace/Big Billy/Grubber/Roach Coach/Policeman-Jeff Bennett

Little Arturo-Jeff Garcia

Mojo Jojo/Butch-Roger Jackson

Princess Morbucks-Jennifer Hale

Femme Fatale-Grey DeLisle

Amoeba Boys-Chuck McCann

Brick/Boomer-Rob Paulsen

Julie Smith-Kath Soucie

Miss Bellum-Jennifer Martin

People of Townsville-Phil LaMarr, Peter New, Olivia Hack, Nayo Wallace

(1)Thus breaking the fourth wall.

(2)Gee, they're pretty handy!


End file.
